1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable pool, more particularly to an inflatable pool with inflatable posts along its outer periphery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional inflatable. pool 100 is adapted to be filled with water, and is shown to include first, second, and third ring members 11, 12, 13, and a bottom wall 15. The ring members 11, 12, 13 are stacked and interconnected by a heat-sealing process. The bottom wall 15 is heat-sealed to an inner periphery of the third ring member 13, and cooperates with the ring members 11, 12, 13 to define an open receiving space 16.
When the receiving space 16 is empty, the ring members 11, 12, 13 can form a vertical row, as shown in FIG. 3. When water starts to fill the receiving space 16, the second and third ring members 12, 13 are pulled outwardly by water pressure, thereby deforming the second and third ring members 12, 13, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Since the inflatable pool 100 is deformed, a push-pull force occurs among the ring members 11, 12, 13, thereby weakening their connection, and thereby shortening the service life of the inflatable pool 100.
FIG. 4 illustrates another conventional inflatable pool 200 disclosed in U.S. Design Patent No. D408,546. The inflatable pool 200 includes a ring member 21, a bottom wall 23, and a plurality of interconnected side walls 25. The bottom wall 23 and the side walls 25 are made of a single-layer plastic material. Each of the side walls 25 has an upper end connected continuously to a lower periphery of the ring member 21 by thermal welding, and a lower end connected continuously to an inner periphery of the bottom wall 23 by thermal welding, thereby defining an open receiving space 27. When the receiving space 27 is not fully filled with water, the side walls 25 cannot completely lift the ring member 21 upwardly due to its flexible material such that the pool 200 cannot be used at this time. When water is fully filled into the receiving space 27, water pressure exerted on the side walls 25 will enable the latter to raise the ring member 21 completely, thereby permitting use of the inflatable pool 200. However, since water level of the inflatable pool 200 is relatively high, it can pose danger to small children who play in the pool 200.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable pool that is free of the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
According to this invention, an inflatable pool comprises an inflatable first annular member, an inflatable second annular member, a plurality of spaced-apart inflatable posts, a bottom wall, and an annular upright side wall unit. The second annular member is opposite to the first annular member. Each of the inflatable posts has two ends that are connected respectively and fixedly to the first and second annular members. The bottom wall has a periphery that is connected sealingly to an inner periphery of the second annular member. The side wall unit includes a flexible sheet member, and has upper and lower ends that are connected respectively and sealingly to the first and second annular members along the full length of the first and second annular members. The side wall unit abuts against the posts.